I'm Sorry
by OursIsTheFury2020
Summary: Scott and Stiles have a much needed talk. My response to the 5b promo


Scott was sitting on his bed when Stiles appeared at his door. Neither of them spoke, Stiles simply moved into the room and sat down quietly next to Scott.

'I'm sorry I didn't believe you. About Theo.' Scott started, knowing one of them would have to talk eventually.

'I'm more upset that you believed Theo about Donovan. I understand now, what you think happened. It didn't. I hit him with the wrench once, then I ran away, he followed me, I was climbing the scaffolding in the library and he was right behind me so I pulled a pin out of it, hoping that it would fall and he'd be stunned away that I could get away, but one of the metal poles impaled him. He was dead before I even knew what was happening.' Stiles answered calmly, not looking at his best friend.

'God, Stiles. Everything is such a mess. I'm sorry I couldn't save your dad.' Scott started but was cut off.

'There wasn't anything you could have done, that's on Theo. He did it, besides your mum explained to me, actually she kind of yelled at me, what happened to you so I think you were a little busy.' Stiles responded, smiling slightly.

'I let Theo into our lives and because of that your dad could die, that's on me, I know that.' Scott answered, feeling guilty.

'That's not on you Scott. What Theo did, was his choice, you loving people and accepting them and trusting them is one of the best things about you, and you were right, I had no proof about Theo, just because I ended up being right doesn't mean you should always listen to me about these things. You're only human Scott, you can only try your best, everything that goes wrong in this town is not on your shoulders.' Stiles answered looking at his friend.

'I'm still sorry for my part in it.' Scott said softly.

'I'm sorry I hit you.' Stiles responded, Scott could see tears welling in his eyes.

'It's okay.' He responded.

'No it's not, you were hurt and I shouldn't have done that.' Stiles responded, his shoulder hunching forward in guilt.

'I'm okay Stiles and we're going to be okay.' Scott answered, resting a hand on his best friends' back.

'No Scott I don't think so.' Stiles said quietly.

'What do you mean?' Scott asked, worried, if he lost Stiles he honestly wouldn't be sure if he could go on.

'I'm not okay. There's something wrong with me. Sometimes I feel so angry, like angry enough to kill someone. It wasn't like that with Donovan, I wasn't angry then so much as scared, but like when Brunsky was making Lydia listen to her grandmother die, I wanted to kill him and when we were arguing about Theo that night in the preserves and I slammed my hand into the jeep, I, wanted to hurt someone, not so much you just anyone, I wanted to feel in control, I wanted to just rage. I'm not okay Scott and I haven't been okay since the Nogitsune left, I think it did something to me, it changed me, sometimes I feel like I'll never know what it's like to be happy ever again. Sometimes I feel empty.' Stiles aid, his voice cracking before he could fully finished. Scott leaned forward and tightened his grip on Stiles' shoulder.

'You're going to be okay, we knew things we wouldn't be the same after the sacrifice, Deaton warned us about the darkness, we can get through this.' Scott said calmly, trying to understand where his friend was coming from.

'No Scott it's not about that. I mean yeah that darkness its' still there but this is different, this is a rage tat just consumes me, make me want to hurt people when I hurt, makes me want to damage people because I'm upset. I'm scared I'm becoming a monster. Theo told me he came here for a pack, for Kira's dark kitsune, for Liam's anger issues, for Malia's willingness to kill, for Lydia's connection to death and for Void Stiles, not the Nogitsune, but Void Stiles, me, just a version of me so twister I'd hurt people for fun. I don't want to be that Scott.' Stiles said wiping the tears that were already falling away from his face.

'You won't be, if there is something wrong with you, we'll deal with it. We'll fix it. Okay, we can find Deaton he can help, or Kira's mum or someone. I'm not letting you go Stiles, you've saved me so many times since all this started, I think I owe you a couple of saves.' Scott said trying to lighten the mood.

'Okay, we can try.' Stiles said looking up to his best friend before pulling him into a hug that Scott returned happily.

The two boys sat like that, pulled closed, arms wrapped tightly around each until a knock came from Scott's door.

'Come in.' Scott called out. Malia opened the door, looking out of breath. 'Malia, what's wrong?' Scott asked, immediately sensing her distress.

'It's Lydia, I think Theo did something to her because her mum checked her into Eichen House.' Malia said worriedly.

'What? We have to get her out of there!' Stiles said quickly, both he and Malia understood what being a patient there was like and couldn't stand the thought of anyone they cared about being trapped there.

'We will but we should find Theo first, we should know what he did to her.' Scott responded calmly.

'Okay, you go find Theo, I'll find Parrish see if he can do anything from a legal stand point, we'll meet at Eichen House in two hours, even if no one else can help us, we're going in there to get her out.' Stiles planned quickly, his pacing attracting more attention then it normally combined with the panic and anxious emotions rolling off him in waves, allowing the were creatures in the room to smell his desperation.

'Okay, I'll go get Liam, let's go.' Malia said rushing out the door, not wanting to leave her friend in such a terrible place for long. Stiles went to rush after her but Scott grabbed his arm to stop him.

'Stiles are you sure you should be going in there right now. You just told me you're angry to the point of homicide and now you want to go guns blazing into Eichen House, a place that doesn't exactly bring out the best in people.' Scott asked worriedly.

'I know. But it's Lydia. I'll be okay, you'll be there with me, so it'll be fine.' Stiles said trying to reassure himself as much as Scott.

'Okay, we'll do this for Lydia but after we have to talk about this, preferably with Deaton.' Scott said relenting, knowing he'd never stop Stiles from trying to save Lydia Martin.

'Agreed. Now let's go.' Stiles said, smiling at his friend, they weren't fully fixed, not yet, but at least they were getting there. The two boys raced out the door, following the were-coyote, eager to save their friend and hopefully fix whatever was wrong with the Pack in the process.


End file.
